


This is a Good Thing

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kylo's a sweetie, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Unplanned Pregnancy, You got knocked up, the-imagines-awaken, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kylo Ren finding out that you are pregnant with his baby</p>
<p>Request for anon on tumblr:</p>
<p>"Hey so could you please do an imagine where Kylo Ren finds out his wife (the reader) is preggers? :3"</p>
<p>Kylo Ren POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my all time favorite things I've written... Ever  
> I hope ya like it :3

I stood here looking out the window, at the vast white planet before me. My Y/N hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days. She's been distant. I want to help her, but I need her to tell me that.

"Ren," I hear Hux's voice and I turn to him. "Are you aware of Y/N's current whereabouts?"

I stiffened. "Where is she?"

I observe Hux straigten up as well. "She was at the med bay earlier this afternoon. I don't know the specific reason as to why."

"Where is she now? How do you know this?" I asked sternly. How would someone like him know where my wife was?

"Sir, she only sent me for you. She has told me nothing. She has requested your presence, she said she needed you-"

That was enough information for me. I turn quickly and rush to our room. I enter the code and step inside. I hear the door slide, closing behind me as I look at Y/N.

She was sitting on our bed, head in her beautiful hands, tightly holding strands of hair through her fingers. I hear her soft weeps, shoulders softly shaking.

I rush to her, and kneel in front of her. I take off my mask, and place my hands on her knees. "My Y/N. Darling, what's wrong?"

She looks at me. I could see tears stream down her face. I quickly wipe them away. "Why were you at the med bay, Y/N. What's hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt," her trembling voice answered. "Then was is it, darling?"

"I-I can't... I'm scared to tell you. I-" she quickly stands up and walks towards the door. I block her way by standing in front of it. 

"Kylo please..." She asks, more tears seeping out of her beautiful eyes.

"No. Y/N, talk to me. What's going on? You're worrying me. Please..." I begged her. "You're scared I know, but, just say it. You'll feel better." I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Kylo," She sniffs and itches her nose softly. "Kylo, I-I'm pregnant."

I look down, and pull her into my chest. I didn't stop the smile as it crept onto my face.

"Kylo I know this isn't what you want or need right now. I can go. I can go away for-"

The smile faded and I snapped my head up. "Don't you say that, Y/N! You cannot leave me. Ever. And especially not now!"

"But Ky-"

"No, Y/N. You are my wife. I made that promise. Y/N, you are pregnant with my child. I cannot express to you how... Happy I am right now."

She looks at me. "Happy?"

I nod, and laugh slightly. "I have never been more happy, my Y/N. I will hlep you in every way I can. You are my first responsibility. You and our baby."

She puts her arms on top of my shoulders and presses her forehead on mine. I pull her close to me and hug her, feeling her small frame against mine.

I maneuver us back to our bed. I hold her. We don't say anything. We don't need too. We can just feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> Personal: theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
